


What Do I Call You?

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Living With Little Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Harry Potter, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Harry's first breakfast with his new guardian.





	What Do I Call You?

“Good morning, Harry.” Severus said, sitting at the table, breakfast already laid out for them both.

 

“Morning, sir.” Harry replied, scratching his messy head, padding over to the delicious smelling toast.

 

“You don't have to call me _'sir'.”_ Severus told him softly, and neither of them said anything for a minute as Harry situated himself. Settling down and taking a sip of his juice thoughtfully.

 

“What do I call you?” He asked finally, Severus looked up confused.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You said not to call you _'sir',_ but you're not my daddy or mommy or anything like that.” Harry played with his fingers, hoping he wasn't doing anything wrong.

 

“If you want to call me your father, as that's what I'm acting as, that's fine but I don't mind whatever you choose. Uncle?” He suggested, before shaking his head and thinking better of it. “Perhaps not.” Harry nodded his agreement - Snape wasn't like his uncle and he didn't want to give him the same sort of name. “Severus is just fine too.”

 

Harry rested his head on his glass of juice in thought. “I can't call you _that!_ That's your _name!”_ He sounded scandalised.

 

Severus chuckled. “I'm aware, it is however what a name is for.”

 

“But you're an adult.”

 

“Yes, but I'm giving you permission. You don't have to of course.”

 

Harry said nothing else so Severus let the subject drop. Both were silent for a while as Severus flicked through his paper and Harry munched on some toast. When Harry was done he drained his juice noisily and then paused before lifting his plate.

 

“Severus.” He said loudly and suddenly, almost giving said man a heart attack.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I'm going to take my plate to the counter now.” Harry said calmly, apparently not noticing Severus' heavy breathing or the way his right hand clutched his heart.

 

“Alright.”


End file.
